Debt
by Firedraike08
Summary: Sano has decided to go on a little trip. With his famous sense of direction, what could possibly go wrong? Well, besides getting hopelessly lost that is... AU-ish.


**Summary:** **Sano has decided to go on a little trip. With his famous sense of direction, what could possibly go wrong? Well, besides getting hopelessly lost, he's transformed into a dog by a freaky old lady… **

**A/n: This was actually written at easter when my sugar intake was...way too high. What can I say? This is random, scratch that, **_**very **_**random and might be a little OOC -sheepish-… Which is probably why it was rotting in the bowels of my computer…But hey nothing like bringing it into the light of day, right?… Consider yourself warned. Hopefully my sugar induced madness will provide someone with a little entertainment… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK, or anything else mentioned but this plot… and the freaky old lady, but I'm not sure that's actually a good thing.**

**Debt – Chapter 1**

Sanosuke Sagara walked into the Akabeko, trying not to cringe at the open resentment he could practically see flowing from the people around him. With his gravity defying hair, reputation and unusual height he supposed he hardly blended in here anymore …but really, he'd only had a couple of meals he hadn't payed for, and he hadn't borrowed much. It wasn't as though he wouldn't pay it all back…he just couldn't do it right now. Besides, he was hungry, and after his latest gambling escapade, completely broke.

Hands in pockets as he tried to ignore the cold looks he was being shot by various staff members, he considered his options. There was no way he was going to risk seeing Megumi. He glanced at the hand he'd busted yet _again._ She might just kill him this time, especially since he'd conveniently managed to avoid paying her for the previous treatment of his hand. He could go beg a meal of Kaoru and risk poisoning if Kenshin hadn't cooked it, or he could stay here and ask Tae to put it on his tab.

His happy grin at the thought of free food slid from his face, as he caught sight of the approaching storm. Tae did not look pleased to see him...Come to think of it, a meal at the Missy's sounded wonderful. With that decided, he ducked under the heavy objects that were being flung at him, and raced out the door in the direction of the Kamiya dojo.

--

The smell of food cooking was the first thing Sano registered as he entered the dojo grounds. Looking around he caught sight of Yahiko sitting on the front steps looking worried. More importantly however, he was holding a bowl of rice.

"Hey! Yahiko!"

The boy looked up surprised, and then grinned, "Sano! I was wondering if you'd show up today."

"…Why are you so happy to see me?" He really didn't like the glint in that kid's eyes.

"Well…" Yahiko paused then blurted, "KenshinistryingtoteachKaorutocookandsheaskedmetosampleandI'mtooyoungtodie!" Sano blinked,

"What?"

Yahiko struggled to hide his smirk, "Don't worry…actually, you look kinda hungry. Do you want this rice? I can always go get another from Kenshin." The boy practically forced Sano to grab the bowl; he was in such a hurry to be rid of it. "I'llgotellKaoruandKenshinyou'rehere!" Sano blinked at the spot Yahiko had been standing in just a moment ago,

"That was fast." Looking down at the food he frowned, something was off. Yahiko had never given him his food before… He sniffed the rice warily, distrust clouding his features, and then shrugged. It looked alright, it smelt alright, and Yahiko had said he'd go and get another from Kenshin, so Kaoru hadn't cooked it.

It was only when he'd half finished it that the horrible aftertaste hit him. Gagging and choking he tried vainly to keep his stomach from rejecting the food he'd just eaten. The sound of barely muffled laughter met his ears, and he practically saw red as he caught sight of Yahiko standing with his hands clapped over his mouth, sniggering.

"So Rooster, how'd you like Kaoru's latest cooking attempt?" Sano stepped menacingly towards Yahiko,

"Why you little brat! You fed me that poison and then went and ate some of Kenshin's-!" Whatever else Sano might have said or done to Yahiko neither ever found out. He turned at the sound of a cough, and cringed as he met the burning eyes of a very pissed-off Kaoru…holding a bokken.

"Poison, Rooster?"

Sano laughed weakly, doing his best to look innocent. "Did I say poison? I meant-" He was unable to finish his sentence as the bokken connected with his skull. He yelped dodging her next swing. "Kaoru! Missy! I didn't mean it! Really! Ah! Hey, watch where you're swinging that thin-OW!" In the end it took both Yahiko and Kenshin holding her back before she calmed down enough to stop chasing him. Shooting him a glare that by rights should have killed him, she sighed,

"So what did you want this time Sano? I am not lending you any money."

"Aw, Missy, why do you automatically think the worst of me? I might have just wanted to say hi." Yahiko snorted, and Sano tried vainly to ignore him as Kaoru replied,

"Sanosuke Sagara, the day you enter this dojo just to 'say hi', will be the day hell freezes over."

Sano winced, why did no one trust him anymore?

--

The night air was cool, as he sat with a relieved sigh on the front steps of the dojo. Leaning back, Sano grimaced at the thought of the day's negotiations, and how he'd tried to delicately explain to Kaoru just how he'd managed to… eh… get temporarily kicked of his row house and then… um… lose any and all reserves of cash that he'd had. Fortunately, he'd escaped the clutches of the "furious racoon girl" as -Yahiko had so kindly put it- with only sore ears, a couple of nasty bruises and a place to stay for overnight. And that was largely thanks to Kenshin.

His stomach growled, reminding him why he hadn't been able to sleep in the first place. With all the stealth he could muster he crept back into the dojo and to where he knew Kenshin had put the leftover food from dinner. He didn't expect to the small form he crashed into, and only his quick reflexes prevented him from crashing to the ground along with Yahiko. The two glared at each other and forgetting where they were, they both made a mad scramble for the food.

"I was here first!"

"Back off brat!"

"I'm not a brat-!"

Both froze as a light entered the room and a soft cough came from the doorway. Kenshin's eyes faded from a light amber colour, back to their original darker purple, his hand relaxing its grip on his Sakabatou, as he saw who it was making the racket. Opening his mouth to say something, he stopped as Kaoru coughed lightly and stepped into the room. The death glare Kaoru shot at them, and the bokken in her hands was enough for to make all three cringe slightly as she calmly stepped forward. Wincing Kenshin raised his hands to placate her,

"Now Kaoru, this isn't what it-," and was promptly treated with a death glare of his very own. Sano sighed at the expression on Kaoru's face and the way the bokken was beating a steady beat out on her palm, preparing himself mentally for a beating he would make a point to moan about later.

Dodging Kaoru's first swing, he winced as she began yelling. Man, this entire town was crazy at the moment. He had to get out of the area for awhile, maybe by the time he got back things would've settled down. And maybe Kaoru and all the others would've had enough time to settle down so they wouldn't kill him on sight…

--

The world was a dreary grey. More to the point, it was a _wet_ and _cold_ dreary grey. In the middle of summer no less! The tall spiky haired figure looked cautiously out from the limited shelter provided by the old tree, he sat under. Shivering, Sanosuke Sagara shrugged deeper into his white 'Aku' jacket. Did he mention it was cold? He sighed deeply, 'Well, at least things can't get any worse,' Sano thought as he looked out over the heavily wooded mountainside. He slumped back against the tree with a growl of frustration.

Thunder rumbled ominously. Cursing under his breath, he watched the world darken and lightning flash, to be followed seconds later by the rumble of thunder. The weather was not improving his mood. It was just his luck to be caught in a summer storm.

Yes, the gods hated him at the moment. He was sure they were laughing their heads off at him right now. Speaking of hate… Hopefully Kaoru won't miss the food he took… who am he kidding? He'd just better stay away for awhile… after he figured out where the hell I am in the first place.'

He'd tried to stay optimistic as the shortcut he had taken to…wherever he was going… rapidly turned out to be a very stupid decision on his behalf. 'Ok, so I admit that I don't actually know where I'm going,' he thought sourly. ' Muttering darkly about stupid kitsune, tanuki and restaurant owners who couldn't take a practical joke, he growled in frustration. He hadn't done anything particularly bad, and that brat Yahiko had snitched on him. As if dealing with their wrath hadn't been bad enough! Now he'd been caught in a freak summer storm.

He growled again as the wind shifted, blowing the rain into his makeshift shelter. Damn, wind. He punched the ground in frustration, succeeding only in splattering more mud onto himself. A voice that sounded too much like Megumi for comfort, popped into his head, laughing in the same weird way the fox did.

'Ohohoho, divine justice!' It proclaimed.

"Stop laughing at me-Dammit!" He stopped mid-shout, realising that had been aloud. Just look what this was doing to him. He was talking to himself.

'One of the seven signs of madness,' the fox chimed in his head. He couldn't understand what he'd done to offend Kami-sama this much. 'Look, I'll make a deal!' He wheedled, mentally. 'Whatever I've done to offend you this much, I'll go back and fix. Or-or I'll do a selfless good deed… or something! Just stop the bloody rain!' He jumped as thunder cracked right above him, and the downpour slowed. Way too much like a sign. 'On second thoughts, just forget I said that.'

There was a great flash of light. The unfortunate plants that had been in the area were either blackened or smoking. Sano stared wide eyed at the blackened remains of what had been a tree. It was a few moments before he noticed the crooked old lady that stood in the centre of the blackened area. "Sagara Sanosuke. I accept your terms."

Terms? What terms?

Bright lights began to fly around, him. "Argh! What the hell are ya doing tome you old hag!"

The old woman cackled. "Just for that, I'm going to make this worse for you dear." Sano struggled, thrashing with all his strength as the lights closed in, but he couldn't move an inch…and now he looked, the lights where kind of pretty…and it was rather hard to look away…Why was he worried again?

The world went black.

--

Sano woke up slowly, and briefly registered that he'd fallen asleep on the ground…That was odd. Everything seemed a lot taller than he remembered…A crack like thunder sounded behind him and he whirled around with a startled yelp. He stared at the old lady standing there grinning. She looked awfully familiar…Oh Kami.

Everything hit him at once. A range of sounds and smells so strong he wanted to curl up and _die_. It was too much; far too much at once. What the hell was happening to him? It was only then, as he tried to clutch his head that he noticed he had paws. _Paws. _And that thing resting against his leg was a _tail_. His mind blanked. He refused to accept it. If he acknowledged it, it would somehow become real. The knowing smirk on the hag's face didn't help.

The brown dog glared at her and the old lady giggled. "No turning you into a dog wasn't necessary. But don't you think this makes it more interesting?"

Dog-Sano growled and barked sharply. "Now, now, such language from a youngster is uncalled for-Honestly, people these days. No respect." Her frown melted with unnatural speed into an equally unnatural smile. "But I suppose you're going to be learning a lot about respect and selflessness and paying back debuts in the next few days aren't you dear." She cackled. "You've got until the next full moon. A month, to repay all those debuts to your underappreciated friends… or you'll stay like that forever."

The flash of light nearly blinded him, the crack as she disappeared. He yelped, it had been loud to his human senses, made his new canine ones… The old hag. She did it on purpose too, he wouldn't put it past her…

Oh Kami.

He'd always known there was a reason he hated magic and spirits and…

He was so screwed.

--

**A/n: Well there you go. Lame, and the reason some people seem to think giving me sugar it's a bad thing. Not too bad on the scale of potential weirdness I guess, but I've no idea where it's going…Which I should probably figure out before I try writing anything else... Review if you're interested…Or I'll just leave it and write when the fancy strikes again…**

--


End file.
